My Best Friend
by asw1dcarrotluv
Summary: Clara Butler has known One Direction's Louis Tomlinson forever, will her and Louis reviel their feelings for eachother, or will it stay hidden?
1. The Concert

Clara Pov:

*Live Music Playing*

"They're really good!" A random stranger yelled over the sound of One Direction.

"I know!" Who doesn't, seriously. The boys are great.

"I wish I knew them. Their videos make it look like they'd be so much fun!"Omg am I not allowed to just sit back and enjoy the performances. "I really don't want this to end." GO AWAY!

"Yeah me neither, and I'm not sure about all of them but Louis is a lot of fun." Crap.

*Music ends*

"Wait, sorry but you're talking about him as if you know him."She seems confused oh no, I do know Lou I've known him for 13 years since I were 5. Lou is 2 years older than I am. Louis and his mom used to come over because my dad had died and Mrs. Tomlinson was helping my mom with my twin sister and I. And Lou used to watch me when I was 10 so I wasn't alone.

My sister was never really close to Louis she was different than us Cal was (still is) the party girl, she was always with friends and doesn't anything to do with Lou.

Louis is one of my oldest and best friends, but no One Direction fans could know this. "Well I've met them a couple times so every time I've seen them Louis was cheerful and fun so I just figured he was like that." Please believe it.

"Oh okay, I've always wanted to meet them; never got the chance though. It seems like-" She was interrupted by a backstage worker.

"Very sorry to interrupt. Claraness?" Oh God. I hate my name, he obviously spoke to Louis seeing as I've never met the other guys.

"Um, that's me, but I prefer Clara."

"Very sorry. Please come with me." I followed him knowing that random girl was looking at me. I don't know if it was my strange name or the backstage crew but it was creepy.

Once you get backstage you realize that it's nothing big, it's not special, it's quite crowded actually. "This way Miss." The man yelled out while I stood there with a blank look on my face. I followed him to a narrow hallway. Then I saw them I could hear them talking "Whoa, who's that?" The curly haired one I know as Harry said at the same time the one with an Irish accent said "Beautiful!" While all the boys were making remarks one stood out from the rest. "CLARA!" Louis shouted snapping me out of my trance fast enough that I could be ready for the huge hug he pulled me into.

"OHHHHHHHHHH so this Claraness" Fucking God please correct him Louis!

"Yup Zayn, this is Claraness" he said mockingly knowing I hate my name.

"What did he say your name is? Claraness?"

"Yes, my name is Claraness, but if you don't mind call me Clara. I just really don't like Claraness, it reminds me if laciness monster."

"Oh don't say that, I think it's...pretty." Said the boy I know as Liam.

The Louis said (his hand still around my shoulder) "We were about to go celebrate tour ending, do yea want to come with us?"

"Tour ending? Don't people usually celebrate tour starting? And why do you want me to come with?"

Liam replied to half of my questions. "Well Clara, we are celebrating tour ending because now we can spend time with the ones we love, and rest." After that Harry butted in to answer the last part.

"We want you to come with us Clara because then maybe Louis can shut-up about not being able to see you." I looked to Louis and he looked at Harry extremely angry, Harry knew it. "You should probably know that Lou missed you more than his family."

"Awe Boobear you missed me? I feel so loved!"

"'Course I missed you Clarbear how could I not, you're like part of the family!" Louis is the absolute only person that can get away with calling me Clarbear; we've been calling each other this since we met. His mom used to call him Boobear so I caught on to it as he caught on to Clarbear.

"Are you guys dating?" Niall asked wondering all I could do is just stand shocked. Louis must have noticed because he stepped in.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Well, you guys have pet names for each other, and you're so close. You talk about her all the time Lou; I just thought..." Niall trailed off, trying to explain himself.

"It may look that way but Clara and I have known each other forever. We're family!" Awe Lou, he's going to make someone insanely happy!

"Fair enough, should we go now?" Asked Liam.

"Let's go boys." Harry said enthusiastically and when I didn't follow them Louis called for me.

"CLARA, you comin'?"

"Yeah Lou I'm coming." I said as I ran to put my arm around his waist.


	2. Callie

We first had to stop by the building I live in, the boys are staying here until they move in to their place next door.

Once we got in I started to run off to my room. "Where you going hot stuff?" Zayn yelled after me so I turned to reply.

As I replied I ran backwards. "Going to change this is a little too casual concert for going to celebr-woah!" I fell right on my ass.

Of course Louis being his caring self comes to help me up. "That's too casual?" He asked. What no are you okay. Whatever he knows I'm fine.

"Yes, Lou it is do you know me at all. I mean come on boo-" he cut me off.

"Don't say it, go!" So I go and run again. In the midst of running to my room I run strait into my sister Callie. Like me Cal hates her name I would rather her name, whatever.

"Sorry sis!"

"Whatever 'Ness." She said coldly. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were at Tomlinson's concert."

"I was; the boys invited me to go out and celebrate them coming home." I said with a hint of urgency. Hopefully she heard.

She did. "Oh, well, whatever." She said as she walked off.

**Niall's POV:**

Wow, Clara just walked off and all I can think is, wow she's beautiful. Lou would never let me go out with her, though it's not like they're dating, he had said they were like family and she had agreed with him. "Hey Lou," what am I saying. "can I talk to you?"

"'Course what is it?" Louis asked

"Later."

**Louis POV:**

"Later." Why did he even ask? I don't get this kid.

"Whatever floats your boat." I replied, that's when I saw Cal. Sure Callie was pretty, what am I kidding she's super hot. Callie may be Clara's twin but they are nothing alike, Callie's all for parties, boys, she's always been cold to me, and she's not the nicest person. Whereas Clara likes to stay in, hang with friends, has always been there for me, and is one of the nicest people I've ever met. They aren't just different in personalities! Callie has light blond hair with a slight curl in it, blue eyes, and always wears skirts and short dresses. Clara has straight light brown hair, big brown eyes, insanely long lashes, and she's always wearing something like jeans and a t-shirt. She's beautiful, but she doesn't think so .

"Hey Louis, who's you're friend." Callie said nodding towards Liam.

To piss Cal off I introduce them one by one leaving Liam for last. "This is Harry, Niall, Zayn, and this is Liam." I said slowly, so I could see the funny angry face she makes. "Guy's this is Callie. I mean Cal, Clara's sister."

"Clara's sister? ...You mean the bitch sister?" Liam whispered to me.

I nodded, Callie noticed. "What you nodding at Tomlinson?"

"Nothing Cal, nothing at all." I replied as she huffed and walked off.

**Callie's POV:**

The Liam kids cute, but he thinks my sister's cool so no. I thought to myself as I walk past my room and into Clara's. "You're gunna wear that?" I asked.

"What you don't like it, I do."

"Not really my style. Not really your look either Clar." What am I kidding she looks amazing, she had an amazing little mini dress on it was colourful and designed anyway. My sister had it easy she was naturally beautiful. And there's only one reason I'm cold to Lou. When I was younger I used to like him, I'm over it completely but when I was 10 and started "liking guys" I would ignore him because I couldn't think of anything to say, my sister was always able to talk to Lou so at the time I envied her. In the midst of it I guess they got used to how I was acting and just played along, I got so used to it that I never stopped. Oh well, there's nothing I can do now. Is there?

"Cal?"

"Huh, what? Oh right." I forgot I was in Clara's room.

"Don't wait up for me okay?" Why can't I just say I'm sorry and tell my sister I love her.

"I wont." She started to walk out. "Oh Nessa?"

"Yeah?" What am I supposed to say?

"Nothing!" She gave me a look as to say really? "Seriously I'm fine Clar."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye Clara, have fun." Then she walked out the door; yet another time my sister doesn't know how much I care about her.

**Clara's POV:**

What did Cal want, I haven't heard her call me Nessa since we were ten. As I ponder this thought I hear ohmygod's and wow's behind me as I realize I've walked to the front room. "Oh hey guy's ready to go?" I ask.

Louis put his arm around my shoulder and walks me to the boys who are standing right by the door. "Let's go celebrate. Shall we." He says, and while the boys cheer Louis is leading me out the door with his arm around me. He's my best friend, why does this feel so comforting.


	3. Ditched

**Louis' POV:**

We decided to take two cars Clara would drive her car, I would drive my Porche, I told Clara to go with the boys but Niall, he's coming with me. I need to know what that boy wanted to tell me. We got into the car, Niall and I were leading everyone there. Once we got on track and Niall couldn't escape I confronted him. "What did you want to say before?"

"Oh, well it was about Clara." He said quietly.

This got me worried. "What about Clara, do you not like her? Please say no."

"No, Louis quite the opposite, actually I really like Clara." I must have had a confused look on my face because hr further explained. "I kinda want to maybe..." spit it out man. "Ask her out."

Well that was unexpected. Man, I like Clara a lot, more than I should but I'm just her friend like family. "Go for it mate. You would look good together." He let out a large sigh of relief obviously this was a weight off his shoulders.

**Clara's POV:**

To celebrate were just going out to eat. We've come to just a regular restaurant I don't even know the name of. We ordered our food, and sat down to eat.

"So, how long have you and Louis known each other?" Asked Zayn, while stuffing his face with food.

"Oh, wow... Lou and I have known each other since I was 5 so 13 years." I said a little confused as to why it was being asked. "Why do you ask Zayn?"

"Oh no reason, you guys are just chummy so... yeah."

"O..kay." Right then.

"Hey boys, band meeting. Just got a message." Louis said.

Then the boys left.

**Louis' POV:**

I told the boys we had a band meeting, I had a plan, I switched my keys with Clara's... Hehe.

Once we got out away I started to talk. "So, Niall this is awkward the message didn't include you. They lost our recordings, yours was done first so I don't know but it wasn't lost, so you back to Clara and keep her company while we figure out when to go in." He didn't argue, just walked away. I didn't think he would argue!

"Right dude, what's up with the recordings?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing, look Niall likes Clara, I'm trying to get them alone." I explained.

"Oh... I see so are we just ditching or..." Liam trailed off.

"Yeah, I have her car keys, let's go." Than we left.

**Clara's POV:**

**"**Hey, thought you guys had to talk?**" **I asked once Niall came to sit back down.

"Yeah it was something to do with the recordings, but Lou said that all but mine were lost." I AM GOING TO KILL LOUIS WHAT IS HE UP TO!

"So where are they now?" I said looking back seeing they weren't there anymore.

"Oh, well they were just over the-" He paused once he noticed what I did than continued. "That son of a bitch! They ditched us."

"I realize but, why is he a son of a bitch... he's probably still outside trying to fit all of them into his Porsche."

"Probably... wait the check." Then Niall went to ask politely for the check.

**Niall's POV:**

Louis ditched God. I went to go get the check I couldn't tell her, not yet. "You're Niall?" A waitress asked me.

"Yes I am, why?"

"This is for you." She handed me the receipt which had a note for me written on the bottom. It was from Louis it read:

Hey Niall, I thought it would be easier to ask Clara out if we weren't there, YOU'RE WELCOME!

- Louis

Really Louis, damn okay I should go get Clara.

**Clara's POV:**

Where did Niall go?... There he is. "So?... how much do I owe you?" I asked once he got close enough to hear.

"Nothing, Clara you owe me nothing."

"No Niall... I want to pay you."

"No, Clara I mean Lou paid the bill." LOUIS, what was he up to?

"Oh, well, okay, I guess we should go find them than." We will find them and Lou will be dead.

"Yeah, let's go."

We get to the parking lot and I can't see my car. "Niall, do you see my car."

"No I don't but take out your keys there is another way of finding it."

"Okay." So I took out my keys to find my car. As I was walking by a Porsche hitting the unlock button, the lights flashed. "Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... Louis switched our keys."

"Oh, okay well than I guess we're talking the Porsche." Great, but what was he up to.

**Niall's POV:**

I got in beside Clara, obviously. She's beautiful, a girl like that would never go to a guy like me... it doesn't mean I can't give it a try. "Hey Niall, is something up?" she asked once we were on our way.

"Um... I was just wondering... how do you feel about me?" Damn why do I have to be so awkward.

"Oh, um, you're a great guy, good to talk to." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering Clara, if maybe you would want to go out... tomorrow 7:30?" Please let her feel the same way.

**Clara's POV:**

"...7:30." Is Niall asking me out? What am I supposed to say. Do I like Niall? I already know the answer... no I don't, I like Lou I always have. One problem Louis and I are best friends and that's all that I will ever be to him. "Clara?"

"What?"

"Do you, you know want to go out?" Niall asked and you know what...

"Yeah Niall, I'd love to." I've got no chance with Louis, so why not? I`m confused, maybe I like Niall I don't know.

We got back to my place and I locked Louis' car, obviously they heard because they all came out."Hey guys what's up?" Louis asked once we were in his line of sight.

"Oh you know Lou nothing except your death! Would you like to help Niall?" I said threateningly.

"Naw Clara I think it would be more fun to watch." Niall stated.

"Have it your way." That's when I started charging at Louis.

"What I don't get a head start?" Louis yells running away.

"A head start? We're not5 Lou. Now grow some balls and take the beating like a man." While saying this I can hear the boys laughing. That's when I tackled him. "Give up yet Tomlinson?" I said with my legs on either side of him.

"Not even close Butler!" He grunted as he flipped so I was no pined to the ground. I struggled but he was to strong so i just took it. "Give up?" I nodded so he went on. "I don't really believe you Clara, prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove it?"

"Say: Louis is amazing and the hottest guy on earth!" He would.

"I am not saying that!" I struggled, of course all of the guys are laughing instead of helping.

"You better say it Clara." Zayn yelled.

"Yeah, he's never going to stop if you don't." Harry said, really Harry 'cause you could help. I thought to myself.

"Louis is amazing and the hottest guy on earth." I mumbled quietly.

"What Clara, I can't hear you!" Louis said.

"Louis is amazing and the hottest guy on earth." I said normally.

"Well I heard you but I don't think my mate's did." Louis said right into my ear. He was an inch from my face, those blue eyes. He was looking at me, breathe Clara breathe, I think to myself.

After taking a breathe he realizes what I'm about to do and leans away as much as I wanted to protest I continued. "LOUIS IS AMAZING AND THE HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH!" I screamed, and the boys started howling.

"That's what I thought." He said as he rolled off of me. Once he got up he helped me up as well.

"You owe me Tomlinson." I told him once on my feet.

"No, I don't, I owe you nothing for the truth." He said and kissed my cheek. Then he ruined the moment by running off giggling like a school girl.

It may have just been my cheek but after I just wanted his arms around me to kiss me, to care for me like I did him.

"You okay?" Niall asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah Ni, I'm fine, thank-you."

"Looked like you were winning for a moment. What made you lose focus?"

"I don't know Niall, I guess Lou's just stronger than I am." He always has been.

"Whatever, we should go inside before the boys ruin your flat!" That's when it hit me the boys would ruin my flat if no one was there to stop them.

"Let's go... Now" I said as I dragged him inside.

"Good you guys haven't ruined anything yet." I sighed with relief; if they broke anything my sister would have a cow.

"Broke something, have some faith in us. I mean were not little kids." Louis stated.

"You may not be a kid, but some of us-" I pointed at Louis. "Act like little children."

"I am hurt." With that we stayed in the living room talking until we all passed out. My sister didn't yell... She must have gone out.


	4. The Truth Part 1

Part 1

**Callie's Pov:**

I heard them talking last night, but I didn't bother them I love my sister (she doesn't know it) and she never has any fun. So I left it alone. But now I'm awake and I AM GOING TO EAT. Thinking the boys are grouped together in the two extra rooms, with Clara in her own room, I walk to the living room to see all of them there, including 'Nessa.

Harry was sprawled out across our fuzzy carpet, Zayn's asleep on Clara's beanbag chair she must 5have taken it from her room. Niall was curled up on our large armchair that was moved to be closer to the couch, but then I looked over and saw something I didn't excepect; Clara and Louis must have been sitting together because he had his legs crossed (criss-cross apple sause style) up on the couch, his head back reasting on the back of the back. Clara was curled up on Louis' lap her arms hugging his knee, he has one of his hands under her head the other around his waist.

"'Nessa?… 'Nessa?" She opened her eyes with much effort and looked around. "'Nessa get up… now!"

Clara's Pov:

"'Nessa get up… now!" My sister said. Then I realized where I am. Seriously I fell asleep on Louis' lap "Shit!" I slowly removed Louis' arm from around my waist, careful not to wake him, and slowly got off his lap; once I was clearly off his lap Cal dragged me to the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"Louis and I were sitting together last night, and we fell asleep."

"That's all that happened?" She asked.

"Yes Cal, that's all that happened."

"Prove it." Prove it?… What are we five?

"Fine if I like Louis that way would I be going out with Niall tonight at seven?" That put a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" Cal yelled, most likely waking some of the boys.

"Yes, do you want to help me get ready? Louis wont be home until later because they're working today. Plus Lou's a great guy but I need a girl." I said with a smile, she's my sister, I need to make thinks right.

"Yes I'd love to, but why are you asking me?"

"We're sisters Cal, we can't be like this forever. Mom and Dad are gone, we need eachother. You're my sister Cal and I love you"

That's when it happened, she ran right for me and gave me the biggest hug. The first hug she's given me in eight years. "I love you to sis." she broke the hug.

"Why are you crying?" I asked noticing that she had tears rolling down her cheaks.

"Because, I wanted to tell you that yesterday but I thought you hated me." She said with kind of a smile. I hugged her again.

"I could never hate you!"

Louis' Pov:

I wake up and Clara is no where to be seen. I went to check her room. "Clara?… Clara?" She's not here, I decided I'd take have a shower and get changed.

Once I was ready the boys were still in the living room, but awake. "Do you guys want food?"

"Yeah we do." Niall said, of course.

"Right, I'll get some food." I said as I walked off; I walked strait into the kitchento see that Clara and Cal made up. "Awe!" I said and they looked at me.

"Breakfast?" They both asked, I nodded. With this we started working on bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs. I was their assistant, I got them the eggs, bacon, and prepared the hashbrowns the way they wanted it, but they wouldn't let me cook.

"Go get the boys, food's ready." Clara told me, so I left to go get the boys.

I got to where all of them are. "Food's ready."

"Did you cook?" Harry asked worried.

"No the girls wouldn't let me." Once I mentioned that the girls cooked and I didn't they were gone.

I walked in to find Niall and Clara in a deep conversation, I decided I shouldn't bug them, it was probably about their date.

We ate, we're full, we're ready for work, so we left.

Clara's Pov:

The boys left, so now I can get ready. Cal left me to get showered and picked out my top three outfits.

I ended up choosing a black and white dress, but you HAD to wear leggings with it or people could see your ass. Another was pink and black mini dress and since the date is casual, I'd wear leggings. The last outfit was skinny jeans and a silk floral top with a crochied eraser straps. I changed so I was in my bra and underwear. "Callie which one do I wear?" She's my sister I don't care if she sees me in my underwear.

She doesn't care either. "Hey, where are the outfits."

"Over there, and Cal…" I continued as she walked over to my bed. "if you don't like any of them, pick anything from my closet." I explained.

"They're all cute…" She stated after looking them all over. "I like this." She said lifting up the silk top holding it up to me. "It's perfect, put it on!" I did as she said than looked in the mirror, she was right it is perfect. I through my hair back into a slick ponytail and put mascara on, that's it… simple.

"So…" Cal says making me pay attention. "Niall?" She asked.

"To be completely honest… I don't like Niall." She looked confused so I went on. "I mean sure Niall's cute and super sweet, but I like… Louis."

"I KNEW IT!" She screamed.

"Callie quiet down!" They'll be home soon.

"What it's not like they're home right-"

"Knew what?" Louis asked as he walked into the room. I gave me the 'I'll deal with it' look.

"I knew… that Clara would look great in that for her date!" She lied smoothly. He looked me up and down.

"Wow Clara you look amazing." He said, I feel so flatered.

"Well thank you Lou, I should probably go… Niall's probably waiting." I walked out and down te hall, then walked up to Niall. "We gunna go?"

"Yeah!" He replied and we walked out the door.


	5. The Truth Part 2

Part 2

**Louis' Pov:**

"So... doesn't she look great?" Cal asked once we were alone.

"She always does Cal." I reply.

"Well I know that." I started to walk off so she put her hand on my shoulder. "Wait."

I turned around to face her. "What?" I asked.

"How do feel about my sister?" This question caught me off guard.

"Clara's great, she's my best friend." I explain.

"Point taken Tomlinson, did you ever think maybe you like her... more?" I was about to object but she wouldn't let me. "Louis I see the way you look at her, you love her, you always have! Just admit it."

"Fine Cal... I admit it okay? I love Clara, I always have." She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "You can't tell her Cal, you have to promise me!" I said.

"No Louis you don't get it, Clara-" I cut her off.

"Likes Niall, I know Cal, don't rub it in."

"I wasn't Lou, she doesn't-"

"Like me that way, I know Cal."

"Louis you're not listening to me."

"Of course I'm not because you're just pointing out the obvious."

"I'm not Lou... you're just not listening." I walked out and heard her yell behind me. "LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON." But I just kept walking.

I walked right to the room Harry and I were staying in. I just laid there until Harry came in.

"You okay Louis?" He asked.

"Do I look okay Curly?" I replied sharply.

"Guess not, what's up with you?"

"Just came to a realization." I tried to explain.

"What realization?" He asked.

"I love Clara." I blurted out turning over face down on the pillow.

"Finally it was getting creepy; I mean you're so close to her and I was a little creped out." Wait...

"Harry... what?"

"Well I came to two conclusions, either you love her or you guys were just over acting.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"No... I just know you really well."

"Okay, good."

"Why don't you go for it?"

"If Clara had feelings for me, she wouldn't be out with Nialler at the moment. She is my best friend, and that's all I am to her." I explained.

"Not necessarily bro. I mean she could just be-" He was interrupted by Cal at the door.

"Harry... Harry are you in there?" She yelled.

"Yeah Cal, I am." He yelled back.

"I need to talk to you."

"Go." I whispered to him. He got up to walk out the door.

He opened the door and Cal yanked him out the door.

**Harry's Pov:**

"Whoa." I said as she pulled me out the door. She pulled me right into her room beside Clara's. She pulled me inside, slammed the door and locked it. She pointed to the bed and I said, "You're hot Cal, but you're a little... um... not for me."

"Ew, no Styles I need to talk to you, and there's nowhere else to sit."

"Oh, okay." We sat down. "Sup?" I asked.

"You're right, Clara doesn't like Niall, she likes Louis. What am I saying she doesn't like Louis, she loves Louis, she loves Lou more than anything, she's only out with Niall because she thinks Lou only see's her as a friend." She panted; she didn't take one breath when she said that.

"Are you serious?" I asked she nodded. "I guess he wouldn't wait for you to tell him." She nodded again, we both left the room knowing we would try to get them together.


	6. Let's Stay Friends

**Clara's Pov:**

Niall took me to the park, it was fun; I haven't stopped laughing, but I couldn't shake the feeling's I had for Louis. "So..." Niall started. "I feel as if you like me... but not like more than a friend. Don't worry I get it he's a catch."

"Who?" I asked

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you like Louis."

"Niall, how could you know if I like Louis or not?"

"I'm not stupid Clara, I see the way you look at him. I was just hoping being out would make you forget." He looked hurt so I told him the truth.

"You're right..." He then interrupted.

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" He yelled.

"Ni let me finish." He sat down on a park bench I sat beside him. "You're a great guy Niall and any girl would be lucky to have you, but you're right I like Lou. Scratch that I love Louis. I always have I went out with you hoping that I would forget, like you, but I can't; I will never not have feelings for him. One problem, he doesn't feel the same way." I started sobbing. Niall must have noticed because he pulled me in for a hug. "You probably hate me now." I continued.

"I could never hate you Clara, but I can't help with the Louis thing. I'm sorry." He said; I'm relieved he doesn't hate me, but I keep crying because I'm in love with someone who doesn't want me.

**Niall's Pov:**

Clara's crying; she's head over heels. She thinks Louis will never like her but how could anyone not, time to investigate. "We should probably go." She still looked upset so I went on. "Unless you want them to know something's up, I'd be happy... I mean at least we're still friend." She attempted to smile which made me laugh, causing her to laugh to.

We drove back laughing at all the Louis stories we had. Once we pulled into the parking lot of the building she started to hyperventilate. "I can... can't... do... do this." She stuttered.

"Hey let's go in, say we had fun but we'd be better friends, they won't suspect anything." I said trying to calm her down.

"Good idea." She opened the door, and even though it's 11:30pm all of the boys are still up, and either Callie left, she's asleep, or she hate's us all.

"We're back!" She yelled, throwing her keys on the little bench they have. That's when we were basically attacked. We heard things along the lines of 'how was it' or the occasional 'are you in love now?' "Shut-up and let us talk, please!" she yelled. It surprised me how fast they shut up.

"Thank you, let's go sit down." They ran over and sat in the same places we were before. Clara sat down next to Louis and started.

"We thought we'd tell you we had so much fun." All the boys had huge smiles on their faces but Lou just smirked. "But," she continued. "Niall and I agree that we would be better friends." I don't really understand, but I saw Louis smile with his head down. "We're happy, so we are just going to pretend like it wasn't even a date." They couldn't hear it, but I heard the sadness in her voice, they probably thought she was tired.

"Alright, I say we watch a movie." Louis suggested.

"Sure just let me get changed." Clara said and walked off.

**Louis' Pov:**

She said she wanted them to be friends... YES! Hopefully no one noticed how happy I was. The boys are bitching about what movie to watch, they decided on 'Paranormal Activity'.

"Hey I'm back." Clara said as she walked in. She's so cute even when she's in her Capri sweats, turquoise tank-top, and her crop-top with a dinosaur/monster that says hugs, she looks beautiful.

"Hey Clarbear." I said as she sat down next to me.

"Hello Boobear, what are we watching?" She asked.

"Paranormal Activity!" Harry screamed.

"You have got to be kidding me, Loubear you know how much I hate scary movies." She whined.

"Sorry Clar I didn't have a chance to reply, come here." I said as I pulled her close. I started to enjoy the fact Niall and Harry picked this. Throughout the movie Clara would jump into my arms. Or she would hide her face on the crook of my neck. By the end of the movie Clara was sitting on my lap, her arms wrapped around my waist, and she had her head on my  
>chest... asleep.<p>

"WOO, great mov-" I cut Harry off.

"Dude shut-up." I whispered.

"Why, it's not like... wait oh." He said realizing Clara was asleep. I removed her arms from around my waist and scooped her up carrying her like a baby. Seriously it's not hard, she's small.

**Clara's Pov:**

I was freaking out during the movie, but I'm moving... I open my eyes slightly and realized someone is carrying me, it's Louis?

**Louis' Pov:**

I carried Clara to her bed to lay her down; once I put her under the covers I walked out closing her door quietly. Harry and I are sharing a room so I went to our room to sleep.

*3 hours later*

*Screams, I woke up to the sound of someone screaming, but who?... Clara. I run out of my room probably waking Harry, and go across the hall to Clara. She's freaking out so I run to wake her but she wouldn't stay still so I pinned her down. "Clara, Clara, CLARANESS... you have to wake up." I say, well more yell to her and her eyes fly open.

"What happened? Where am I?" She says as she looks around the room. "Get off." She says pushing me to the side.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'm scared to sleep." She says quietly. "Please stay Lou, I' scared." I get under the covers and lay beside her. She scoots closer and puts her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and puller close.

We drift off to sleep. All I wish is that I could have kissed her goodnight, tell her I love her and it's going to be alright. But a guy can dream.


	7. I've Always Loved You

**Louis' Pov:**

I was woken up when Clara was shifting in her sleep. She's still in my arms, which put a smile on my face because last night wasn't a dream. Seeing that it's 6am I go back to sleep.

*3 hours later*

"Guys... seriously put me down." I was woken up by Clara's screaming... again. I run towards the sound of her voice. I thought she was in the kitchen 

"Pool." Someone said.

"What?" I asked turning around noticing that it's Callie.

"Pool, the guys grabbed her and started running to the pool." She further explained.

"What? Clara can't swim."

"They weren't going to throw her in. If they were I wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh, guess I'll go meet them." I walked off to get changed.

**Clara's Pov:**

The boys dragged me to the pool today, so at the moment I'm sitting by the pool while the boys swim. I can't so I don't go in, Zayn's sitting with me. "So, what happened with you and Lou?" Harry asked coming out of the water.

"What are you talking about Styles?" I asked; at this point all the boys were gathered around on chairs or on the ground.

"Yeah Haz we're confused." Liam butted in.

"I woke up this morning and Louis wasn't in the room, so I checked your roomand you were wraped in his arms." After Harry said this I looked around and all the guys have surprised looks on their faces. "So spill."

"Okay, well, nothing happened, Louis said he heared screaming so he got up and realized it was me. I was having a nightmare and he woke me up but I didn't want to stay alone…" I took a long breath. "so I asked Louis to stay with me and I guess we just ended up that way." Their faces relaxed a little.

"So nothing happened?" Liam asked.

"Of course nothing happened, Louis and I are just friends." I replied.

"You're lying to yourself, you have feelings for him." Harry taunted.

"I do not!" I replied. Next thing I know I'm being thrown over Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked urgently.

"Someone's going for a little swim for lying." That's when I started freaking out.

"Harry, put me down!"

"Nope."

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I say wacking him. "Harry please, I can't-" He threw me in the water. Just as I'm about to black out a pair of strong arms wraped around my waist and pulled me up; once up I start gasping for air. My eyes still closed, I'm set on my lounge chair. Once I open my eyes I realize Louis was the one who pulled me out of the water.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could, he wraped his arms around my waist once again as I wisper. "Thank-you so much, Louis I love you, you're my best friend."

He wispers back. "I love you to Clara." I think that was just as friends… He pulled away and said: "We should go get you dried off." He hellped me upstairs and slouched into my beanbag chair as I looked in my closet.

"Do you want to leave, or should I change in the bathroom?" I asked once I found the clothes I wanted to wear.

"Oh, I'll leave." He stated as he walked out the door. I was left alone. I threw on my get happy shirt, it's pretty much a sweater that has a winky face and on the back says 'Get Happy…', I also threw on my jeans. I don't really want to leave my room; I grabbed my laptop and sunk into my beanbag chair. I turned on my itunes and 'Jar of Hearts' came on. I sang along as I scrolled through my tumblr dashboard, rebloging random shit. I had turned the chair to look out the window. Someone came beside me and sat down… It was Louis. "He-" he cut me off by kissing me sweetly. "Well hello." I said once he broke away, I was about to say something when he started.

"Before you start, I love you; I've always loved you Clara. Clara don't worry I know, I know you don't feel the same way, bu-" I kissed him.

"What-"

"What could have possibly made you think I didn't feel thee same way? Louis William Tomlinson, how long have you felt this way, because I've loved you since I was eleven?" I asked.

"Really I've loved you since I was twelve." (which means she was 10) He answered.

"I do have one more question." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Kiss me?" He leaned down kissing me lovingly. His tounge begged enterance, I granted. I was making out with my best friend, the boy I loved. He wraped his arms around my waist, I put my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

"Oh, wow, sorry." I looked up to see Cal standing there.

"That's okay Cal, I was just leaving." Louis said, he kissed me sweetly on the cheak and walked out of the room.

I gave her the death stare. "Really Cal?"

"Sorry." She wispeared. "I'll just go. I came to tell you that I'm going out with Madison tonight." She started to walk out when her phone rang. "Oh she just texted me. I'm staying over."

"Okay, bye." I said as I rushed her out. I flopped down on my bed thinking of Lou.


	8. Can't Stop Smiling

**Clara's Pov:**

It's been about two hours since Louis and I kissed and I know the guys probably know because Lou probably told Harry and he can't keep his mouth shut. "Hey, your sister gone?" Louis peared in my doorway.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good, come with me I'm taking you out. We're leaving now, and you look perfect, don't need to change." He told me, without giving me a chance to react he pulled me out of my room. "Guys, Clara and I are going."

"Bye guys!" Harry said hugging us both. "Remember, be safe." He said.

"You're gross Styles, bye." I said as Louis dragged me out the door. "Where are you going, tell me where we're going. Why did we just pass your car?" Questions started pouring out, especially after we passed his car. After about five minutes he stopped.

"We're here." He said, we stood before a park, he knows me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Trust me." He said as he picked me up bridal style and gently placed me on a swing; he started pushing.

"Why..."

"I knew you liked, well wanted a guy who could push you in a swing; well more like was willing to push you in a swing."

"How?" I asked.

"When you were sixteen you came to me and I was of course trying to win you over, you told me you always wanted that relationship where you could hang in a park and he would push you on the swing set." Louis explained. I forgot that I'd told him that. Louis continued to push me until I felt sick from going back and forth. "Jump." He said as he stood infront of the swing.

"Lou..."

"Come on Clara, I'll catch you." He held out his arms, he's so strange; I knew he wasn't going to stop, so I jumped.

"I love you." I stated. He gave me a kiss.

"I love you too Clara!" He said.

"Can you put me down now Lou?" I asked him, he was still holding me bridal style.

"Nope." He kissed my forehead and started running.

"Where are we going Lou?" I asked between laughs.

"You'll see Clarbear!" He ran to the field and set me down. I was facing him now. It was me and Lou, nothing and no one else. I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed him with as much passion as the first and still it was like fireworks all over again. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know, you're just perfect." I told him.

"I don't think I'm perfect... yet." He stated than turned me around, I gasped. "But now I am."

Louis had made a picnic... This is not typical Louis. "Lou, when did you set this up?" I asked taken back.

"While you were on the swing." He said. I'm confused; I must have looked it. "I got your sister to convince her friend to help her set this up."

"How did you convince her to do that?" I asked stunned.

"I made a deal, all she wanted was for me to put a good word in for her with Liam." He replied. "Are we going to stand here? I've got a container full of carrots." I should have known.

"You have carrots? OHMYGOD, WHY ARE WE STILL HERE!" I said with a bit of sarcastic excitement. I took his hand and ran towards the blanket.

The date was fun and amazing. I didn't stop smiling the entire time. We started walking back, a bit slower than before; we were in no rush. That is until he was noticed and fans started chasing us. We got back to the building out of breath. All we could so was laugh. We got up to my flat and entered, just like me and Niall we were attacked. By now it was midnight and I was really tired. Near death experiences and amazing dates can do that to you; especially when they're put together. "Guys we'll talk to you tomorrow. At least I will, I'm really tired." I said to them as I walk off to bed.

I slept soundly, dreaming of Louis.


End file.
